Problem: ${6116 \div 282 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Explanation: ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }282\text{ go into }{611}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${611}\div282={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{47}$ $\text{How many times does }282\text{ go into }{476}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${476}\div282={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{194}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }282\text{ go into }{611}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${611}\div282={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{47}$ $\text{How many times does }282\text{ go into }{476}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${476}\div282={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{194}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ $\text{Since } 194 \text{ is less than } 282 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {6116 \div 282 = 21 \text{ R } 194} $